


i’ll wait as long as it takes

by Writers_War_Z0ne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Violence, But only a little, F/M, If you are squeamish, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Badass, Reader-Insert, Sans is trying so hard, Survival, Triggers, but felt really bad about it, but reader isn’t having none of it, oof, reader has experienced a lot of trauma, sans falls first, sans tried to kill reader, so many triggers, sorry if this wasn’t what you were expecting, then don’t read, undertomb, what did you expect? It’s Undertomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne
Summary: He loves her.... she just can’t see it.... but that’s ok... Sans knows how to be patient...





	i’ll wait as long as it takes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Oneshot I made for an Anonymous on tumblr. I am not open for requests, this is like a one time thing... I think...
> 
> Also, I don’t have infinite knowledge on Undertomb, so if I get something wrong, I’m sorry.

You limped though the snow, not even bothered by the cold nipping at your skin or the frozen wind slapping against your face.

Its been four years... Four years since you fell down that damn hole.... Four years since you’ve seen the sun, the moon, anything that isn’t snow and darkness... Four years since you escaped that crazy, half blind goat that kept insisting on calling you ‘her child’ even though those years are far behind you... Four years since you developed ptsd, or at least, that’s what you think all the paranoia and sleepless nights caused by nightmares are... Four years since you learned to keep yourself alive by keeping both eyes open at all times....

Three years since you met the skeleton brothers.... Three years since the brother with the massive maw dislocated your shoulder... Three years since you got yourself some more nightmare fuel to haunt you in your dreams and keep you awake at night...

Two years since you nearly died by both brothers boney hands.... Two years since you foolishly ran into the tallest skeleton, who chased you though the forest on all fours, screeching something that sounded like nails on chalkboard, and left some deep gashes in your side before you managed to get him caught in his own trap... which had, unfortunately for him, broken something in his leg bone.... Two years since the tallest skeleton’s brother came looking for you out of revenge for what his brother did to _himself_ and took a chunk out of your arm from where you let him get to close and tried to shield your face, only for him to bite though your arm... Two years since he made the promise to use your skin to make his furniture... Two years since he promised to finish the job of killing you.... Two years since he told you he’d eat you alive once he got his hands on you....

One year since he began to act weird.... One year since he stopped trying to kill you... One year since he started bringing you ‘gifts’ that always consisted of dead animals and..... yep, that’s pretty much it... unless we’re counting that one time he brought you a human... a _very dead_human... which he had basically mauled to death and brought you the bloody corpse with a proud grin on his round face that looked more like a grimace because of his huge jaw... One year since he started trying to tell you jokes... One year since he got that weird look on his face every time he looked at you... One year since he started trying to get close enough to touch you...

Two weeks since he offered you some of the organs and meat he has stashed away in the empty cavity of his stomach...

_Ugh._

You grimace at the memory, having finally found out why he smelt so fucking bad all the times you accidentally let him get too close.... you remember backing away and basically _flying_ back into the woods to vomit up the small rabbit you had caught that morning.

It wasn’t the looks of it that had you running. It was the smell. Oh god the smell! It made you want to gag just thinking about it. The rotten smell of flesh and decay that’s been sitting there for who knows how long was just too much for you to take... especially since you had been standing downwind at the time...

Oh shit! You gotta stop thinking about that shit! You actually just gagged, and you can’t afford to throw up the only food you’ve caught in days!

You stopped and took a deep breath to try and counter the vomit building up in the back of your throat-

The sound of snow crunching behind you over the harsh wind alerted you of a presence somewhere behind you, causing you to tense... it was coming your way...

You started to walk forwards, trying your damnedest not to limp with every step you take. Monsters out here prey on the weak, and you being human only made it worse... so to see what you’re up against if they decide to try and take a chunk out of you, you glanced back, making it as discrete as possible... only to tense further when you see the looming dark figure of the skeleton you try to avoid the most....

_...Speak of the devil and he shall come..._

Sans the skeleton, or at least, that’s what he told you his name was during one of his attempts to talk to you.

He looked the same as last time, wearing the same old big, patched up, black parka, black basketball shorts that have seen _way_better days, and black shoes that look to big for any human feet... he was a big skeleton. Maybe not as tall as his younger brother, but he was big as in width, his face was round with heavy brows that made it look as though he was always pissed off at something, then there were his eyes- well, eye _sockets_, which were like endless black voids that held two bright red dots that were easy to see in the darkness of the Underground... then there was his mouth. Dude has a huge underbite and a massive jaw with large, sharp, teeth sticking out of his mouth and thick globs of red drool constantly dripping out from between his teeth and into the snow below him.

... You shuttered at the memory, subconsciously bringing a hand to run over the dip in your arm where those teeth chomped down around your arm and took a chunk while his eyes st_ared wildly into your own with such a fire that it made your heart stop out of fear..._

You picked up your pace and turned away, but also making sure to keep an eye on him, not wanting to completely leave yourself open for a surprise attack he might have planned up his sleeve.

It doesn’t matter how weird he’s been acting for the past year, not attacking you and bringing you strange food gifts. You never drop your guard and you never eat the dead animals, there’s no telling if he poisoned it or not.

You walked as fast as you could in the state you were in, trying your hardest to ignore the flaring in your leg and not wince in pain... you didn’t need him realizing you were vulnerable right now, unable to run away, and attack you. 

... The crunching of snow grew shorter in between each step... he was picking up pace...

He was getting closer despite how fast you were trying to hobble away.... you could hear his breathing, sounding heavy and labored with each intake of air... which you didn’t understand at all. He was a skeleton, why does he even need to breath? It’s not like he had lungs..... but you value your life more then your curiosity, so you didn’t bother trying to interact with the looming skeleton.

Thats when you heard something... something rattling... 

You risked a look back, albeit cautiously..

_Shit_... he was looking straight at you with one of those weird looks again.

A dazed look on his skeletal face, his mouth twisted into something that resembled a smile of some sorts, but looked more like a grimace then anything, more drool dripping down his jaw then usual, his eye...lights?- yeah, we'll go with that- his eyelights seeming to have grown in size, causing a more intense red to glow in the darkness of the underground.... and he was staring straight at you... his posture seemed relaxed and almost... content?- As he shook slightly, which would explain the rattling... but his hands were stuffed in his pockets causing his parka to bulge as if there was something other then his hands in there, which caused more suspicion to rise in you...

You had just been considering saying ‘fuck it’ and running away as fast as your injured leg would let you when some kind of noise came from the skeleton trailing behind you over the screaming winds around you....

It was ragged and rough sounding... like he hasn’t made that noise in a _very_ long time.....

Was he purring?

Ok, this is weird and you were scared and uncomfortable.

So with that, you took a sharp turn deeper into the woods. The opposite way you were supposed to go.

But that’s ok. You know these woods like the back of your hand. You could avoid all the traps you set up with your eyes closed... but you’d prefer to not do so, considering there’s another trap setter in the underground, and you really didn’t want to have another encounter with the tall skeleton.... and also there was a skeleton following you, so you’d have to have a death wish to even try to do so.

You squinted through the snow blasting in your face, fully aware of the deadly trap you just stepped over, which would have snapped your leg off and shot a spear through your head before you even knew what happened... sure, it was a bit extreme, but you gotta do what you gotta do to survive down here...

It’s _eat_ or _be eaten_ down here after all...

Tilting your head slightly, you listened for the tall tale _snap_ of the trap being set off over the screeching blizzard.... only to hear nothing, causing you to halt in your steps and look behind you-

You jumped back with a snarl, causing your injured leg to flare up with pain, heart seeming to have froze in your chest for a stuttering second.

The drooling skeleton was standing there, having been looming over your shorter frame just seconds ago, his large, bloody hands outstretched slightly on either side of him, sharp boney fingers twitching in your direction.

_‘He was about to grab me!’_

When you looked up at his face, he seemed to be staring intensely at your mouth, a glob of drool thickly dripping off his chin and into the snow, but you didn’t take your eyes off of him to see if it froze before it hit the ground or not.

_‘He almost got me!’_

The thought terrified you. His promise to eat you alive surfacing in your mind and causing you to take a step back.

He finally seemed to snap out of his trance when you moved, glowing red eyelights locking onto your form.

Then his face began to glow a soft red, his eyelights darting off to the side.

You stiffened and prepared to take off running when one of his hands moved back to his pocket, which was bulging from whatever was hidden inside.

.....A......

A flower?

In between his sharp boney fingers, was a flower... sure, it was withering, missing most of its petals, and bruised from being pulled from the ground and stuffed in the large skeleton’s pocket... but it was definitely not even on the _bottom_ of your list of what you expected him to pull out. Most of which ranging from sharp objects, to bloody organs, to dead animals, to shit you couldn’t even identify nor want to.

Your brain hasn’t caught up with what’s happening yet, still staring at the little yellow flower, you almost didn’t catch what the looming skeleton was saying over the harsh winds in your ears.

”f..flower.... you today...?” He stuttered out, sounding so weird coming from such a deep baritone voice, the hand holding the flower beginning to tremble when you didn’t immediately take it from his hand, one of the few remaining petals being snatched away in the wind as the flower thrashes in the skeleton’s hand against the ongoing blizzard.

He seemed to tremble even more at your unresponsiveness, a darker red spreading on his skull, causing an, almost scary, glow to illuminate his tusk-like teeth in the darkness of the underground.

Only when he brought the flower closer to you, did you react.

Snapping to attention, you snarled up at him and flinched back, the knee-high snow blocking you from going very far.

...If you didn’t know any better, you’d have thought he looked saddened by your reaction, his shoulders sagging, the red glow of his eyelights dimming and the flower’s stem going slack in his hand from how loose his grip got.

He seemed to panic as it was swept away in the harsh winds, his hands coming up to try and grab it, but it was already gone...

The blizzard was getting thicker and the snow around the two of you was stacking higher and higher with each passing minute.... and the cold was finally beginning to burn and freeze your legs under the snow as well as the upper part of your body, which was covered by a horribly made fur coat.... which you had made a couple of years back...

It was nice and warm, but not made for blizzards such as the one you were currently standing in with a skeleton, who you didn’t want to follow you home.

”i uh..” He began, having to raise his voice to be heard over the raging snow storm. “y..you look hungry....”

His hand went back for the pocket he had the flower in, and pulled out a twisted, very dead and very bloody, rabbit... yep... that’s along the lines of what you were expecting.

“it’d uh... make me very _hoppy- _heh_\- _if you ate somethin’..”

Hoppy? What? Was he trying to say happy? Because he totally said it wrong-... oh wait, it was a pun...

_Oh..._

... You can’t believe this guy. He’s feeling so fucking cocky he’s making his intentions _very_ clear to you. The fucking _nerve!_

“What? You trying to fatten me up more so you can eat me?” You sneered, having to basically shout over the wind. You’re so fucking done with this skeleton! “You don’t know how _fucking_ tired I am of being reminded that if I slip up just _one fucking time_, one of you fuckers will be there to _rip me apart!_ Because I know! _I fucking know_you'll be there! You’ve already told me!”

You gasped for air as you started trying to hobble though the rising snow before that skeleton bastard could bite your head off, back the way you came, steering clear of the massive skeleton, who, if you had been looking, looked startled and hurt by your words.

”w-wha?- no! no, no, no! that- that’s not what i meant! wait!....” His words trailed off the further away you got. It seemed that he didn’t bother to try and follow you, which was good. So you were left in peace as you hobbled back home to the old rundown cabin that you have lived in for the past four years... well, as much as one can with a blizzard trying to shove them this way and that, as well as traps to avoid, and monsters look out for, who would try to eat you if seen.

....Leaving the lonely skeleton to look after your retreating form...

(sans pov)

He had thought today was the day.... he had everything planned out to win over the human woman of the underground.... 

Papyrus even helped him with what to say to her... of course, his brother doesn’t know _who_ exactly caught San’s eye socket... but it was probably best for it to stay that way.

He really doesn’t know when it all began or how he fell for the human... but he just remembers it starting off with small things, like wondering what she smelt like, what her skin feels like, how he wanted to run his fingers through the matted knots of hair on her head.... how he wanted to turn that paranoid frown into a smile.... how he wanted to hear her laugh for the first time... how he wanted those tired eyes to spark with humor... or mischief... or _love_... 

Would she laugh at his jokes? Did she even like jokes? Does she know any of her own?... he’d make sure to laugh at them, no matter if they were horrible...

...

Then it moved to a more... personal level...

Was she eating enough? Where is she? Is she healthy? Is she ok? Is she cold? Is she hurt? Does she have enough warmth to keep her from freezing to death? How long has it been since she last ate? Is she ok? Did she get caught by one of Pap’s traps? Is she hungry? How long has it been since he last seen her? Too long. He has to go find her. He has to help her. He has to provide for her. He has to-

...then she started appearing in his dreams.... some were comforting.... and others.... _she was very friendly in..._

Most times he woke up in the middle of the night when that happened, longing for her touch _of any kind_....he’d mistake his dream for reality and try to search for her in his room or somewhere in his house..... but they were only dreams.... 

Sans remembers when he first laid eyes on the human woman... he hadn’t thought anything of her other then food... but the thought of devouring her now made his SOUL twist on itself with agony and made him sick to his stomach...

... he really wishes he could change how they met... just the memory of her shoulder dislocating under his hands made him want to do it to himself... he wanted to make himself feel what she went through... what he put her through....

It’s funny. At the time, he hadn’t felt anything but sick pleasure in seeing her scream, thrashing underneath him, desperately trying to get away, but now...... he really hoped she didn’t hold that against him.

.... and he remembered the day his brother came crawling through the door with a bear trap snapped tightly around his broken leg.... he had felt so angry..... he had blamed _his-_... _the_ human woman for what happened to Papyrus.... no... no it’s neither of their faults, neither of them knew the trap was there.. it’s no one’s fault.

He just wishes he had realized that back then.... then he wouldn’t have attacked her, wouldn’t have let himself bite her... he would have stopped himself from ripping the muscle, tendons, and skin from her forearm... he wouldn’t have swallowed the chunk.... He wouldn’t have thought it tasted good..... He wouldn’t have made that _promise_ to finish her off... he would have never threatened her...... never in a million years...

Sans still has nightmares about that day... where she didn’t get away in time.... where he ripped her limb from limb and cr_ushed her bones in his mouth and-_

... he doesn’t know when the infatuation-... no... not infatuation... it was love... it was obsession... but he doesn’t know when it began.... but he’s tried his best to make amends for what he’s done in the past, he stopped picking fights with her every time he sees her, he tries to bring her gifts of food as peace offerings, he’s tried to crack jokes with her to ease the tension between the two of them, he tried to make himself more appealing in the only way he knows how; which consisted of thickening his scent, covering himself in rot... well, more then usual anyways..., and puffing himself up to make himself seem bigger and stronger then he really is...

_Stars_... she was gorgeous... every time he thinks about her, he can’t stop his bones from rattling.... he wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel how soft she truly was... he wanted to be her mate....

”’m goin’ out paps.” He grumbled, touching his boney hand to his jacket pocket to make sure his gifts were still in there as he lumbered through the hallway.

”HM? OH! ALRIGHT! MAKE SURE TO GIVE THEM THE GIFTS YOU SO GRACIOUSLY GOT THEM! _WINK_.” Papyrus shouted, vocalizing the _wink_, from the kitchen, the sound of humming and pans hitting stove tops echoing all over the house as Sans nodded his head.... his brother was so cool...

”k bro.”

... that’s how the disaster of a day began...

It had taken him forever to find her when he left the house, but he eventually found her just outside of the woods by Papyrus’ bridge.

A blizzard had started up a couple of minutes before he found her, and it looked like she was heading home...

Stars, he felt himself falling all over again just by the graceful sway of her body as she makes her way through the building snow....

Sans _knew_ he had a lovesick look on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to school it into something cooler...

Without realizing it, he subconsciously quickened his pace, his SOUL screaming at him to get closer to her....

Once he was right behind her, he couldn’t help but take in a deep breath of relief, feeling content with just following her-

He nearly chokes when a new smell wafts into his nasal cavity... _honeydew_... it immediately came to mind when the blizzard blew his favorite human’s hair in his face to tickle his nasal ridge.... stars, he could feel himself drooling at her smell, a rumbling purr building up in his throat... stars.. she was so-

Sans stumbled a bit when the human suddenly left his vision. It made him pause for a second when she suddenly took a sharp turn.... does she live that way?

He didn’t have time to think about it, because his SOUL was already weeping from the lost proximity of his love interest, forcing him to trial after her like a lovesick puppy...

..... which is why he felt his SOUL swell with affection when the human warned him about the trap that was hidden under the snow by brushing the snow off its sharp metal teeth, just enough for him to see it glint through the thick snow of the ongoing blizzard.... stars... she was so nice.... he would have stepped right into the trap without a second thought if it wasn’t for her.... and when he looked up, she was waiting for him on the other side...

So, not wanting to accidentally set off the trap, he decided to just shortcut across, right behind _his mat-_ the human.... stars.... his busted ol’ SOUL was bouncing around in his ribcage, wanting to hold her, to cuddle her, to keep her warm, to protect her, to rub his scent off on her-

The human jumped away from him before he could touch her, his phalanges twitching with the need to grab her... but he resisted... he knew she probably wouldn’t approve of him doing that..... but.. then his eyelights found her lips.... they were so smooth looking and plump compared to his hard teeth... he wanted to touch them... he wanted to kiss her, feel how good it would be to have his mouth on hers...

He was snapped from his infatuation with her lips when she moved, heat rushed to his face as his red magic erupted on his cheekbones... stars... he must look so stupid right now, with her eyes on him, he couldn’t find his words... he had had everything planned out.. he had planned to make some flirty puns like ‘can i deflower you?’... but they’ve all suddenly died away, leaving his mind a helpless blank void that could only focus on how beautiful the woman was in front of him....

Slowly, as if on autopilot, Sans brought his hand to his pocket, digging around until he found the stem of the flower he went all the way to the king’s Castle for.. of course, he did it without being noticed... Asgore would have killed him for stealing one of the few remaining buttercups of the underground....

”uh....” he said stupidly, his brain working a mile a second to just come up with a simple pun... he had to look away as a silly little pun finally slipped though his blubbering teeth.... ”f..flower.... you today...?”

He nervously turned his eyelights back onto the woman.. only to see her blankly staring at the flower..... he waited a couple of seconds... but she didn’t take it..... maybe.... maybe she’s just surprised to see a flower? Since she lives in a snowy place?

Sans cringed as a couple of petals were ripped away from the beat up flower by the storm... stars, he really wished he had taken better care in transporting the little thing... 

He went to put it in her hand, or in her hair or something-

Only for her to jump back and snarl at him..... shit... that hurt... and the flower left his grasp before he could fix his hold.... stars... he was getting more nervous by the second..

”i uh.. y.. you look hungry...” Sans quickly dug into his pocket for his last possible save and grace... “it’d uh... make me very _hoppy- _heh_\- _if you ate somethin’..”

The rabbit he managed to catch... he planned to maybe eat it with her if she agreed and let him... maybe invite her back to his house... maybe invite her to dinner.... stars, he’d love that....

But it seemed that luck wasn’t his friend today.... she took it the wrong way... and it seemed that she still thought he planned to eat her, the misunderstanding causing his heart to clench in pitiful sorrow.... she was so scared.. he hadn’t realized how hard it was for her down here...._** she was so scared**_...

...she was gone, leaving him in the cold blizzard... a pain in his chest that made him want to whimper...

___________

It had taken over a year to finally get her comfortable enough to trust him not to eat her and tell him her name...

(Y/n)....

.. Sans felt that was an accomplishment in itself... of course, it had taken a lot of patients, hard work, begging, and one final account of tears.... but she finally came around.....

Sure... she still flinched or snarled whenever he snuck up on her or came to close to fast, but progress is progress...

_________

It took another year for her to say she considered him as a friend.... And to officially meet Papyrus....

____________

But now.... Sans can sometimes catch (Y/n) looking at him... and flustering when he catches her....

...maybe..... they can finally be something more?

...... he’d like that.....

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, sorry if this seems rushed... uh... heh :)


End file.
